


Last Mission

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Great Galactic War, Kinda, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: It's the last mission Hashirama and Madara are planning on taking.  If they don't go off the books, they will never get the answers they want,needabout the death of Uchiha Izuna.  But no one has ever managed to get that close to the Hive Queen, the only one with all the answers.  No one not of the Scourge has even been aboard theShadow's Tower, can they make their way to the bridge successfully?





	Last Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a new fic that I’ve been working on. Originally I was going to get farther along in this but I really wanted to share it and I got to a good stopping point for a chapter, so, here we are!

Hashirama looks up from his gun when the door swooshed open.

“They’re planning a slow campaign with the aim to kill the Hive Queen mid transmission,” Madara said, his eyes looking like dark dried blood.

(Hashirama wonders when his best friend became someone so full of violence that it bleed into his very appearance.  He wonders if Madara thinks the same of him.)

“They don’t plan on asking the Hive Queen any questions?” he murmurs, half question, half statement.  He knows the answer already.  The Hive Queen is the monster under the bed made real.  The death and destruction common now is a result of the Scourge and the Hive Queen rules that with an iron fist.

Madara snarls, punching the wall.  Hashirama tracks his movement, but says nothing.  Perhaps this is the best plan.  Kill the Hive Queen in the midst of battle while the Scourge can not stop them.  It would demoralize the Scourge, and as far as any could tell the Hive Queen does not have a successor.

“The High Commander and the Council are meeting in a day to finalize the plans,” Madara continues, pulling out a medkit and treating his hand for the split knuckles and icing it for the inevitable bruise.  He is lucky that everyone already knows of his anger issues, or else he might be pulled from this battle.

“Then we should get ready,” Hashirama murmurs yet again.

Madara stares at him, searching for something.

(Madara didn’t have to wonder when his best friend became so withdrawn, nor why a man who was once a social butterfly now kept to himself.  It scared him sometimes, thinking about how he might have changed as well)

“They’ll kill the Hive Queen without any questions.  Don’t you want to know what happened?” Madara finally asks.

Hashirama stares back at him.  He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Madara didn’t give a shit about answers, he only cared that there was no way that he would be on that mission.  Elites would be sent while Madara and Hashirama would be fighting the Scourge.  And yet…

 _Don’t you want to know what happened?_ He did, he truly did.  But too often those words had ended with him losing someone.  But was that because he didn’t go with them?  Didn’t go with Touka when she went to find where _That Person_ had disappeared to.  Didn’t even let Reto explain what he had found online hours before he vanished.  Sasuke had just wanted to know how it could even have happened in the first place.  They were lucky to find him all but dead, the only survivor of _Mountain Station_.  Each time Hashirama had walked away.

“Yes.  I do.”

***********†*******†***********

“We are looking into how it was managed, but somehow the safety feature that kicks you out when you hit 5 HP was disabled on Izuna’s device,” the Officer said and Madara could only stare at him, unable to comprehend what that meant.

“We need your permission to look at his logs to see whom he was fighting,” the partner added.

Tajima snapped at them that they had his permission, to go do their jobs and find who killed his son.

Madara sat there in shock, forgetting to mention that he had seen Tobirama’s icon with Izuna’s earlier.  He knew that they didn’t get along, but this?  This was…. This was beyond that.  Beyond rational thought.

His brother was gone, and it was his own best friend’s brother’s fault.

***********†*******†***********

They hurry, gathering their gear, trying to plan for what they might find in the ship, but there is so little information they have on the Scourge’s Shadow Ships, even now, after all the years of war.  No Shadow Ship had ever been successfully salvaged, they always burned.

Hashirama slips through the ship, finding Sasuke as the younger man tinkers on a transport ship.

“We’re going to take down the Hive Queen before this new plan of the Council’s,” he says, “But we need a ship.”

Sasuke looks up at him, one eye catching the light from one of the screens, looking blue for a moment.  Hashirama held back a flinch.  The Scourge sometimes has unnatural coloring, but so did some civilians.  Besides, it was just a reflection.

***********†*******†***********

The air was stale when then breached Mountain Station.  Stale and stained with a copper scent.  Soon it was apparent as to the cause.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Setsuna muttered.

Madara agreed even as the Captain shushed them.

“Spread out.  See if you can find anyone still alive, or any intel that is salvageable,” the Captain ordered.

It was Hitomi who found the lone survivor.  Hashirama and Madara didn’t stop when the find was announced over the comms, they continued looking through the station.  But looking for survivors when the count was already nearing the amount listed as being on the station was disheartening.  And so they went to walk past where Hitomi and the Captain were trying to talk the survivor out from a crevice.

Hashirama froze as he saw who was pressed back into the crevice, shaking and bleeding.  He darted into the room, ignoring the snarl of his name from the Captain, and yanked off his helmet.

“Hey, hey, Sasuke, it’s me, Hashi.  You remember me right?  You used to come over to my house all the time,” Hashirama crooned, reaching out, “We can help you, that’s why we’re here.”

Madara moved forward and murmured to the Captain, explaining that Hashirama knew the man.

***********†*******†***********

Madara barely has to ask before Setsuna grabs his gear.

(Sometimes it worries a deeply suppressed part of Madara just how bloodthirsty Setsuna was, how much he resented the Hive Queen)

Soon all four were climbing into Sasuke’s transport ship and slipping out into the Void.

They were on their way to the _Shadow’s Tower_.


End file.
